In a conventional art, for example, an axial gap permanent magnet synchronous apparatus including a pair of stators disposed opposite to each other to sandwich a rotor from both sides in a rotation axis direction, and forming a magnetic flux loop through the pair of stators for a field magnetic flux by a permanent magnet of the rotor is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-271784 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-136721.